


新年的第一次

by Jinsse



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Model Eren Yeager, Rimming, office worker reiner braun
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinsse/pseuds/Jinsse
Summary: 男模艾伦x社畜莱纳元旦当然要吃小甜饼，元旦加班的产物。ooc注意！几百年不写文，但是坑真的太冷了警告：成人向，rimming和有点控制欲的艾伦
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 45





	新年的第一次

闹钟准时在6:00响起，莱纳立刻睁开眼睛按住了它，艾伦明显被吵到了，皱着眉头往莱纳的怀里又钻了钻。

莱纳小心翼翼的把艾伦挂在自己身上的手臂移开，艾伦一向起床气严重，莱纳一点儿都不想面对一个被吵醒的艾伦。

莱纳坐在床边穿衬衫，一双微凉手滑入他的衬衫里，向上滑到胸口，开始揉捏他的胸部。艾伦从后面靠过来贴在他的背上。

他还是吵到艾伦了。

“对，对不起，艾伦。吵到你了。”

“今天还要上班吗？你忘记答应过我的话了吗？”艾伦迷糊的抱怨着，莱纳心底立刻被愧疚填满了。艾伦推掉了从圣诞节到元旦的所有工作，就为了可以两个人度过假期，但莱纳从圣诞开始就在不停的加班，别说假期约会，就连一起吃个晚饭都没办法做到。

“可是还有好多工作要在年前完成的......”艾伦狠狠的捏了一下他的胸部，莱纳畏缩着闭上了嘴。

“莱纳你啊！是副科长吧？不要再骄纵那些吸血鬼们了，话说每天都是你一个人在加班吧。”

艾伦说的其实没错，但看到那些后辈真诚拜托他的样子，莱纳实在无法拒绝，虽然最后都变成了他的工作，但他觉得这就是副科长的责任吧。

“艾伦，我保证这是最后一天了，就从明天开始休假，然后你想做什么我都答应。”

艾伦挑起一边的眉毛若有所思地看着他。

“好，记住你说的话。”艾伦放开他转身回去继续睡觉了。

莱纳从冰箱拿出做完剩下的宵夜，准备到公司加热吃掉。他犹豫了一下，还是放了回去。他又拿出几片面包，火腿和鸡蛋，做了两个三明治，自己的那份带走，剩下的一个放进保温盒里。

他走回卧室，蹲在床边看着恋人的睡脸。“艾伦，我做好早餐了，一会儿醒来后要记得吃早餐哦。”莱纳又盯着艾伦看了几分钟，发现他还没有要睁眼的迹象，迅速低下头亲了一下艾伦的脸颊。一想到自己可以随便亲吻这个被福布斯评选为“全世界最想接吻的男人”的莱纳捂着嘴微笑了起来。任谁也不会想到那个大魔王艾伦·耶格尔会安静的躺着任人亲吻吧，莱纳为这一点小小的特权感到心满意足，他开心的离开去上班了。

今天是今年的最后一天了，办公室里到处都是浮躁的氛围，他能感觉到他的下属们已经无心工作，并且做好冲出大门下班的准备了，但是莱纳已经下定决心要今天完成全部工作，不管他的下属怎么拜托他，都不会心软了，他不能再让艾伦失望了。

在莱纳拒绝了两个下属“副科长，今天要去和女朋友跨年，可不可以早点走，工作就拜托副科长了！”的请求后，办公室里忽然开始流传起来“铁面副科长莱纳·布朗”的谣言。

“说起来副科长没有女朋友吗？今晚不用陪女友吗？”

“副科长怎么看也不像有女朋友的样子吧。”

“说的也是，我圣诞时去陪女友玩，把工作拜托给副科长，他也照单全收了！”

“这么算副科长从圣诞开始加班到今天了啊！”

“喂！我说皮克，莱纳今天是怎么回事？忽然开始不装老好人了？”波尔克和邻座的皮克八卦起来。

皮克眯起眼睛透过副科长专属办公室的玻璃窗定定的看了莱纳一会儿说：“不是，是恋爱了。”

“什么？！！你说那个猩猩有女朋友了？！”波尔克一拍桌子猛的站了起来，皮克急急忙忙的比了一个“嘘”的手势，安抚波尔克坐下，她撇了眼副科长办公室，莱纳正向她投来疑惑的表情。

“皮克，你怎么知道莱纳有女朋友的？”

“应该说是女性的直觉吧，我也不能百分百确定，但你没发觉莱纳最近会微笑吗？”

波尔克也盯着莱纳看了一会儿，莱纳带着他那蠢兮兮的眼镜正对着电脑拼命敲键盘，看不出有什么特别的地方啊......

皮克叹了口气决定解救波尔克的直男脑子，“这样吧，现在已经5点了，等一会儿下班的时候你去跟莱纳说你要去拜访哥哥，把你的工作交给他。你知道的莱纳对你哥哥一直很愧疚，如果他拒绝了，那就只能说明一件事。”

“是什么？”

“莱纳有重要的人了。”

艾伦开车到了莱纳的公司楼下，他抬头看向莱纳所在的楼层，那里一点看不出可以下班的迹象。艾伦叹了口气，他早就猜到了，好脾气的恋人不一定能狠下心来。艾伦拿起副驾驶上放着的他下午做好的便当，虽然艾伦对做饭不拿手，但这是他认认真真对着菜谱烘培了一下午的成果，如果不能去约会，至少要在办公室里一起跨年啊。

艾伦进入大楼刚好赶上下班时间，路过他的上班族们意识到他是谁后，开始发出窸窸窣窣的议论声。艾伦不介意被认出，他坦然的走进电梯，看着数字跳到9，一出来就看到走廊尽头的副科长办公室的莱纳。他的整个脸都被电脑显示屏挡住，只能看到短短的金发，艾伦忍不住笑起来。忽然艾伦注意到有个金发男人站在莱纳的门口，想到可能就是这个家伙把工作推给莱纳，艾伦的好心情气球瞬间被戳破了，脸一下子阴了下来。

波尔克站在莱纳办公室门前清了清嗓子，推开了门。电脑后面的莱纳探出脑袋，波尔克又清清嗓子。

“喂，莱纳，我要去哥哥那里，我，我的工作交给你了。”

莱纳意外的没有像往常一样马上回答他。波尔克看着莱纳面露难色，万分纠结的样子。忽然感觉自己被一块石头砸中了。

不会吧，这家伙真的恋爱了.......

“不行，休想让莱纳给你帮忙！”

突如其来的访客把莱纳和波尔克都吓了一跳，整个办公室也都安静下来看着站在副科长门外的男人。

“艾，艾伦你来做什么？”莱纳先反应了过来。

“当然是从资本家和这群吸血鬼们手中解救你，让你自由啊。”

“喂！你这家伙说谁是吸血鬼？！”

艾伦无视波尔克直径走到莱纳的桌前，“给，我做的便当。现在就吃掉，吃完再工作”艾伦命令到。

莱纳惊的下巴快要掉下来，艾伦以前从没为自己做过饭。他欣喜地接过便当，艾伦的便当就和艾伦本人一样精致，莱纳一时间不知道要在哪里下口。艾伦夹起一块鸡肉送进莱纳口中。

“怎么样？好吃吗？”艾伦撑在桌上问。

莱纳犹豫了一下点点头，虽然不算难吃，但好吃也谈不上，不过这不能让艾伦知道。

“你们两个不要无视别人啊！话说你这混蛋是谁啊？！”

艾伦转过来看着波尔科，就像看一块挡路的石头一样厌烦。理所当然的说：“我是他男朋友啊。”

莱纳的脸瞬间烧了起来，他从没在下属和朋友面前谈论过自己的恋爱生活，他怕给艾伦带来麻烦，毕竟艾伦现在的事业如日中天，莱纳完全没想到艾伦竟然可以这么坦然的说出这么不的了的话。

波尔克也被吓了一跳，莱纳这个家伙果然恋爱了，男朋友竟然还是这种大美人。波尔克难以置信的看着艾伦，咦？这张脸好像有点眼熟，好像在哪里见过，感觉好像刚刚就见过来着，波尔克想起了茶水间里摆着的时装杂志封面......

“你是艾伦·耶格尔！！！”波尔克大喊起来。

“所以呢？”艾伦瞪了他一眼，“少来套近乎，现在就给我回到工位上去工作，就是因为你们这些吸血鬼，我和莱纳一直都不能好好约会啊，现在开始不许让我看到任何人偷懒！”

波尔克骂骂咧咧气鼓鼓的回了座位。

艾伦黑着脸在办公室的长条沙发上坐下来，他远比莱纳有威慑力，已经因为下班而散漫的人群，忽然就直起背打起了精神，生怕艾伦的低气压扫到他们。

莱纳看着艾伦一脸不高兴的样子，忍不住安慰他。“不要生气艾伦，他们都是孩子，都不坏的。”

艾伦听着莱纳为他们开脱的说辞，忍不住在内心吐槽“你明明也没比他们大多少啊！”但说出来的话却无比温柔“不要再给这些吸血鬼找借口，你给我乖乖吃饭，晚上还有别的事要做。”

诶？晚上还有什么事？莱纳有点好奇艾伦的计划，不过看着艾伦的冷脸，还是把话咽下去了，并下定决心不管艾伦想做什么，都会好好补偿他。

因为艾伦的关系工作效率异常的快，从8点就有人开始陆陆续续的交稿下班了。到了11:45终于办公室里只剩下莱纳和艾伦了。

莱纳活动了一下坚硬的肩膀和手指，也关上了电脑。他终于可以履行自己的承诺了，从现在开始他就只属于艾伦了，他反复咀嚼了艾伦的那句话，提醒自己“我是艾伦的男朋友”，不由得开始期待未来的假期。

“艾伦，到这里来公司那里真的没关系吗？”

艾伦知道恋人又开始担心了，他叹了叹气安慰他：“不用担心那么多，我在公司有足够的自由。”

两人沉默了一会，窗外却忽然响起了钟声，12声后一簇簇烟花升上天空，新年到了。

“新年快乐，艾伦！”莱纳伴着钟声从抽屉拿出一个精美的小盒子。“这算是我的补偿。”

艾伦打开它，是一个精美的翅膀形的胸针。莱纳从一堆文件中拿出了一本时装杂志，封面上艾伦的西装上正好别着一摸一样的胸针。“我看了你的采访，你说喜欢这个胸针，说它让你想起自由的飞鸟。”

艾伦温柔的看向盒子里的胸针，想到莱纳会收集自己的杂志，专门去看自己的采访，从心底感到满足，不过还不够，他还有更想要的东西。

艾伦关上盒子，走到桌前取走了他的眼镜，居高临下地看着莱纳，直视着那双熟悉的褐色眼睛说：“心意我收下了，不过这可不能算是你的补偿，你还记得早上你说过的话对吧？”

莱纳点点头。

“重复一遍，我要听听。”

他困惑的看了看艾伦重复道：“我说我什么都会听你的。”莱纳忽然明白了自己话里的含义，瞬间脸红了起来。

艾伦看着莱纳想明白了的样子满意的点点头走回那个长条沙发坐了下来。

“过来莱纳，脱掉衣服，跪在我脚边。”

莱纳一下子慌了起来，“可是，这里是......”

“你忘了刚才自己说的话了吗？”

莱纳的内心简直天人交战，但他欠了艾伦太多，如果这是艾伦想要的，他会做。

莱纳颤抖着脱掉了自己的衣服，脱到内裤时，他犹豫了一下，还是选择脱了下来。办公室里的暖气足够热，并没有让他觉得冷。他听话的走到艾伦身边跪了下来，地上铺着地毯，膝盖并不觉得难受。艾伦拍拍他的头表示称赞，他用脚掂了掂莱纳微微勃起的阴茎满意的称赞他，“攒的还挺多，来吧，你知道要怎么做。”艾伦鼓励他。

莱纳小心翼翼的脱掉了艾伦的鞋子——上面还留着刚才莱纳留下的一道湿痕，然后脱下袜子，捧起精美的脚细细的亲吻。艾伦的脚趾粉红，指甲修剪得整整齐齐，甚至有家里沐浴露的薄荷香气，对比起来自己的手显得无比粗糙，但想到自己正在亲吻艾伦的脚趾，莱纳的阴茎涨大了几分。

艾伦把脚从莱纳手中抽出，指了指自己的裤裆，莱纳马上就明白了他的用意，他跪爬到艾伦的两腿之间，红着脸蹭了蹭鼓起的部位。

“用你的嘴”艾伦轻拍莱纳的脸颊提醒他。

莱纳听话的用嘴咬开了拉链，艾伦的阴茎立刻就打在了他脸上。他看着完全硬起来的阴茎恍惚了一下，艾伦的阴茎形状漂亮，大小和长度也都完美，想到每次艾伦进入自己的身体时那种被塞的鼓鼓胀胀的感觉，一阵燥热涌向下腹，莱纳的阴茎颤抖着流出两股热液。

艾伦不喜欢等待，他握着阴茎拍打莱纳的脸颊催促他。

莱纳开始从根部舔舐，从两颗蛋一直舔到龟头，舔了几下后把嘴裹成一个“o”形开始上下吞吐，他用舌头仔细舔着龟头上的小缝隙，努力含的更深。

他听到上面的艾伦发出一阵闷哼，就被握住了后脑，推着他上下移动，阴茎进入的越来越深，莱纳感觉自己的鼻子被紧紧压进了艾伦的耻毛里，几乎无法呼吸，阴茎卡在他喉咙后方的位置，他不停的干呕，艾伦却在外侧一下一下按压他的喉结。鼻间艾伦浓厚的气味和喉咙上越压越紧的手让他的精水流了一地。

“莱纳，莱纳......”恍惚中他听到一阵喘息的低语，莱纳终于再也忍不住了，他在一阵窒息中翻起了白眼。

“不准射！”

艾伦严酷的声音把他拉回了现实，莱纳不得不哭着掐住自己的阴茎，硬生生掐住高潮的感觉让他浑身不停的颤抖，尖叫声被阴茎堵住变成了呜咽，这太过分了，他觉得自己就要从身体内部炸开了。

艾伦温柔的抚摸着他的头发，帮他擦干眼泪，一边小幅度操着他的嘴巴。

等莱纳意识回归后，艾伦抽出了自己的阴茎，莱纳靠着他的腿，两人享受了半刻平静。

“你好湿啊，莱纳！”

艾伦注意到自己脚边莱纳流的一地的口水和前液忍不住笑他。

污言秽语让刚刚平静下来的莱纳又有了感觉。

“操我吧！艾伦！求你了.....”

艾伦点点头推着他让他趴在地上，趴好后莱纳马上用手扒开了自己的臀瓣，淡褐色的屁眼不知羞耻地暴露在空气中。

“有润滑剂吗？”艾伦问他。

虽然这里是他的办公室，但他真的从没想过还有办公室性爱的一天，根本不会准备这种东西，只能摇摇头。

他想告诉艾伦直接进来也没关系，却忽然感到屁眼一湿，慌慌张张想转过头去看，却被按着狠狠打了两下屁股。

“给我趴好。”

莱纳只能听话照做。艾伦把长发别在耳后，仿佛品尝某种甜品一般专注地用舌头一圈圈的舔恋人的褶皱，感觉有变软的迹象就尝试戳刺他的穴孔，他用舌头模仿性交，一下一下戳次着，渍渍的水声在空荡荡的办公室里异常清晰。莱纳从没被舔过，这感觉太过于陌生了，画面也太过于刺激，他很快又开始流水，打湿了一小块地毯。

艾伦发现莱纳的屁眼已经微微张开了就顺势向里塞了根手指转动，突如其来的刺激让莱纳不停的喘息。艾伦一边抚摸他的内壁，一边舌头绕着手指继续舔，感觉差不多的时候又塞进去了第二根手指，两根手指来回撑开，很快就又能塞进第三根了。

三根手指在身体里来回游走寻找莱纳的前列腺，忽然莱纳一个激灵哭喊了起来。

艾伦又按着那一点玩了一会儿，激的莱纳不停的哆嗦，眼泪和口水一起往外流，身体里又涨又空虚的感觉再也受不了了。

“不要再摸了，进来吧，艾伦，干我吧！拜托，现在就干我！”请求的话在最后几乎变成了尖叫。艾伦也想让莱纳舒服，狠狠扣了两下就换成了自己的阴茎。

虽然艾伦的阴茎远比手指粗的多，但莱纳还是感到一阵满足，他喜欢被艾伦操，那根完美的阴茎进入他的身体里，让他有一种自己能被救赎的错觉。

“好喜欢，艾伦，再快一点！”莱纳更使劲掰开屁股，想让艾伦进入的更深。

看他骚起来的样子艾伦本来还想对他温柔一点，但现在决定要狠狠干他。

艾伦如他所愿又重又恨的操着他，啪啪啪的响声越来越大，莱纳的声音也越来越浪。艾伦感觉阴茎被刺激的有点忍不住了，但他还不想射，他停下来让自己冷静一下才再次开始。两个人已经快两个月没有做过了，他和莱纳一样都积攒了很多，身体敏感度都提高了，但他还是想尽量让一切完美，不要结束的太早。

“艾伦可以射了吗？”莱纳可怜兮兮的声音把艾伦的注意力拉了回来，恋人远比他更没有定力，艾伦伸手去抓莱纳的阴茎，它在艾伦手里跳的厉害，但他还是狠了狠心命令：“还不能。”莱纳发出一股沮丧的声音，他真的好想射啊，身后干着他的艾伦和身前在地毯上摩擦的阴茎，对他太说简直是双重折磨。莱纳抬起臀部，让敏感的阴茎离开地毯，身体随着艾伦一起晃动，他决定不再去追求射精的快感，只去想享受当下这一刻的欲望。

他和艾伦在欲海中漂泊了一会儿，他感到艾伦开始更狠更急的操进自己身体，他的一只手也握住了自己的阴茎飞速撸动，耳边都是自己的浪叫和艾伦沉重的喘息，莱纳知道快要到了。

“一起射吧莱纳。”

艾伦高潮时破碎的声音瞬间就让他越过了那个点，高潮像浪一样打向他。他的精液像漏尿一样洒得到处都是，同时他感到一股湿热射进了自己的最里面的，莱纳撑不住了，只能趴在地上喘，不一会儿艾伦也倒下来压在他身上。

他们保持这个姿势喘了一会儿，感觉力气恢复了，莱纳撑起自己调整了一下姿势，让艾伦躺在自己怀里。艾伦靠着他的肩膀有一下没一下的拨弄他的乳尖，高潮后敏感的身体受不了刺激，莱纳软下去的阴茎又抽动两下。

“刚才没有玩你这里。”艾伦有点不满地说着又掐了他乳头一下。莱纳缩瑟着想离开他的手，他求饶的看着艾伦“明天再玩吧，太晚了该回家了。”艾伦摇摇头，又抓了一把他的胸部回答他“等不了明天了，回家就继续干你。”他站起来去桌上抽了几张面巾纸跪坐回莱纳的腿间，他认真的清理着恋人下腹的狼藉，莱纳看着他认真把玩自己的样子阴茎又有些微微抬头。艾伦也注意到了，他笑着拍拍莱纳的屁股催促他快点起来穿好衣服回家。

他们走出大楼的时候新年的烟花还在放，他们驻足看了一会儿，街上的行人还很多，到处都是和他们一样的情侣，他们和那些情侣一样牵起手，在绚烂的烟花中分享了新年的第一个吻。


End file.
